Stupide
by CharliePerfect
Summary: Stiles apprend une nouvelle... qu'il va très peu apprécier.


« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai été stupide. Stupide de penser qu'un jour tu aurais pu me regarder autrement que comme un ami. Stupide de t'accorder autant d'importance. Stupide de ne croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'aurais pu rivaliser avec toutes les filles qui tournent autour de toi. J'ai été stupide d'attendre ton retour avec autant d'impatience, stupide de croire que j'aurais pu t'intéresser, stupide d'avoir agi comme ça, stupide de le prendre comme ça. Stupide d'avoir placé cette confiance en toi. Tu le savais, ou du moins tu l'avais deviné, ne le nie pas. Et malgré tout, tu n'as rien fait pour me décourager. Au contraire, c'est comme si tu t'amusais à me bercer d'illusions, à me faire espérer. Comment espérais-tu que je réagisse en me l'annonçant ? En sautant de joie, en vous félicitant, en vous demandant à quand le mariage ? Désolé d'avoir déçu tes attentes. Et puis, je sais pas moi, peut-être que m'ignorer depuis n'était pas forcément la meilleure des conduites à avoir.

Si je devais être honnête, je dirais que c'est pas tant ton annonce que le futur qui me fait souffrir. Les peines de cœur crois moi j'en ai eu, et je m'en suis toujours remis. Je pense que tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Non, ce qui me fait peur, c'est ce que va devenir notre relation. Tu y as pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? je veux bien passer le restant de mes jours à n'être qu'un ami pour toi, mais comment tu crois qu'elle va réagir ? Je la connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, alors crois moi je sais comment elle agit. A ton avis, pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que je suis ami avec Jackson ? Elle est d'une possessivité et d'une jalousie maladive.

C'est de ça dont j'ai peur, je ne veux veut pas perdre cette amitié. Pourtant, si tu restes avec elle, il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire. M'éloigner, m'éloigner avant que la situation ne devienne ingérable.

Si tu ne tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi, ne cherche plus à me contacter. Cela ferait plus de mal que de bien, pour tout le monde.

Stupide. »

Stiles repose son crayon. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Et puis une petite part de lui-même espérait encore sauver la situation. Que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, qu'il avait rêvé. Que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait la meute, ils rigoleraient tous ensemble de cette idée. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était que la triste et vraie vérité.

Lydia et Derek. Ensemble.

Stiles ne savait même plus s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Mais bon, pleurer il l'avait déjà assez fait. Alors autant en rire, même si le cœur n'y était pas. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas à supporter tout ça plus longtemps. Ses cours reprenaient en avance, et Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de partir de Beacon Hills. Même s'il laissait tous les autres derrière lui, tous ceux qui n'y étaient pour rien. Il avait juste besoin d'espace, ou bien il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Paroles ou gestes.

Le jeune homme referma sa valise d'un geste sec. Vérifia autour de lui s'il n'avait rien oublié. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il finit par réussir à descendre sa valise et à la mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il souffla un peu, et s'essuya le front avec sa manche.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire avant de partir pour de bon. C'est avec une légère appréhension que Stiles démarra sa voiture et pris le chemin du loft de Derek. Chemin qu'il aurait d'ailleurs pu faire les yeux fermés puisqu'il était gravé dans sa mémoire. L'enveloppe était posée en évidence sur le tableau de bord. L'hyperactif lui jetait de petits coups d'œil, de plus en plus stressé. Oserait-il vraiment faire ça, aurait-il le courage de se dévoiler à ce point ?

Mais le temps n'était plus aux réflexions, l'immeuble de Derek apparaissait déjà devant ses yeux. Stiles savait qu'il serait vide à cet heure, tout le monde s'était retrouvé pour fêter la rentrée.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les escaliers comme le roulement de tambour avant une exécution. Rien ne l'obligeait à faire ça pas vrai ? Mais Stiles se sentait coupable de partir sans explications, comme un voleur. Alors il n'avait plus le choix. L'enveloppe était froissée d'avoir été pliée dans tous les sens pendant la montée des escaliers. La porte en métal fut devant lui.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, et sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, fit glisser la lettre dans le loft. Il se releva, et redressa les épaules. Il était trop tôt pour dire s'il se sentait mieux, mais maintenant il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille.

Stiles retourna dans sa voiture, et mit le contact. Il ne jeta pas un regard à l'immeuble en partant, pas un coup d'œil à la ville en la quittant. Désormais il ne devait plus rien à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même.

Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (constructive ou non hein, faut pas trop me prendre au sérieux non plus )

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, il s'agit de l'univers de Jeff Davis


End file.
